


Tales of the White Wolf [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Black Panther (2018) Post-Credits Scene, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky in Wakanda, Gen, POV Bucky Barnes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Tales of the White Wolf" by Domenika Marzione."Bucky Barnes in Wakanda, before the world ended."





	Tales of the White Wolf [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Domenika Marzione (domarzione)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tales of the White Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551029) by [Domenika Marzione (domarzione)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione). 



Length: 4:39  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/tales%20of%20the%20white%20wolf.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/tales%20of%20the%20white%20wolf%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Used to fill my "no dialogue" square for podfic_bingo. Thanks to Domenika Marzione for having blanket permission!


End file.
